forbidden passion
by Trodger skytrain
Summary: narutsu first chap up thoughts about new chaps anyone


forbidden passion

Sitting on he couch in his apartment Naruto and Tsunade sat closer than was normal for normal friends. They weren't just friends anymore, they had become lovers just over five months ago; it had started six months ago shortly after the Kyuubi fused himself with Naruto making him a hanyou.

Begin Flashback

Naruto had just returned from one of many successful A-rank missions after becoming a jounin at 17 and was being debriefed by the Godaime Tsunade. He was sitting in her office in front of her desk as she was questioning about any difficulties he had and whether he had any injuries.

When asked about his injuries Naruto replied "No physical injuries but I was feeling something weird happening with the Kyuubi's chakra on the return trip. It felt like it was… unsettled like when I am sick to my stomach."

considered a good friend and a better subordinate, she told him to stand so she could ckeck him out for any problems. After he stood she began running a few diagnostic checks on him and was astonished to see that the Kyuubi's chakra was beginning to forcefully enter Naruto's chakra system but it wasn't trying to override it as if the Kyuubi was trying to take over Naruto it was combining with Naruto's chakra, it was becoming one. "Naruto, I am taking you off active duty for the next few days possibly longer."

"Huh? Why?" replied Naruto in confusion.

"The Kyuubi's chakra is fusing with yours. Until we know what this means you are off duty and will be admitted into the hospital. I want you to stay there ok?"

Pouting in resignation Naruto said "Fine obachan."

"Good, let's get you to the hospital."

Following her out the door, they began the trip to the hospital. Half-way there Naruto suddenly collapsed on the ground silently screaming in pain. Tsunade having stopped when she noticed Naruto was no longer with her looked back to see Naruto on the ground in silent agony. She rushed to him picking him up and raced him to the hospital.

The next thing Naruto remembered he was in a bed with lots of medical machinery around him. He laid there trying to remember what had happened it slowly came back to him what had happened on the way to the hospital and what Tsunade had told him in her office.

A few hours later the door to his room slowly opened showing Tsunade standing in the doorway. She had not yet noticed that he was awake and he saw that she looked upset about something. Deciding to ask what was wrong Naruto asked "Hey obachan, what's wrong?"

Looking up in surprise Tsunade quickly rushed over to him and proceeded to check him out all the while wearing a curious expression on her face.

"Obachan what's wrong? You look like someone died." Naruto said in his usual joking manner.

"Naruto," she said in a quiet voice before she latched onto him giving him a big hug. "Your alive," she repeated over and over again.

Looking at her with obvious concern and confusion Naruto said "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You died. I saw you. This morning your heart stopped beating."

"What!"

"After you collapsed on the street I brought you here and after a few hours you went into a coma, your pulse was so weak. You've stayed that way for a week and then this morning you just died." She said with tears of happiness leaking from her eyes.

"It's ok now, I back. I'm all better now."

"Thank you."

"For what obachan?"

"For coming back. I don't know what I would have done without you. I've lost so much family already I don't think I could lose you too," Tsunade said with open relief now.

Sitting up Naruto reached out and pulled Tsunade in to embrace her "I'm not going anywhere Tsunade. We're family I'll never leave you." He said in an uncharacteristically serious tone.

"You better not."

With a small grin appearing on his face Naruto suddenly asked "So when can I get out of here?"

"You're completely fine physically. Everything is fine now, but there is something wrong with your chakra."

"What?"

"The Kyuubi is gone, his chakra was absorbed into you. But he didn't just give you the chakra; he combined his with yours."

"Eh? So I have both chakras now?" he half asked/stated.

"I guess you could say that. But its more than that, the chakras have combined and become one. So you really just have a lot more chakra than ever before, probably more than the Kyuubi had. Anyway I want you to stay here until tomorrow so I can keep watch over you, after that if you're still ok you can go."

"Ok obachan."

End Flashback

Since then Naruto and Tsunade had become closer. It was now a common sight for them to be seen walking around the city, going out to eat and just generally being seen all over. No one suspected that there was anything but friendship between them. Everyone had known that Tsunade always had a soft spot for Naruto so they didn't question that they were together so much. About a month after Naruto got out of the hospital things changed between them.

Begin Flashback

Naruto began to look forward to their walks and meals together, it took him about a week after he realized that that he figured out that he liked Tsunade more than a friend he was now in love with her. Shortly after he realized that he ended one of their dinner dates with a small kiss on her cheek. The next time they got together Tsunade asked him why he had done that. He replied with a quiet mumble while looking at the ground.

"What did you say Naruto?"

Finally looking up at her some amount of fear in his eyes he said "I like you."

Not quite sure what he meant she said "I like you too, but that doesn't explain why…" Trailing off as she finally realized what he meant. Looking over at him again she saw that his eyes had reverted to looking at the ground. "You really like me don't you?"

Still not looking at her he just nodded his head, his fear of rejection obvious in his posture. A minute later he said "I really do. A few days ago I finally figured that I look forward to spending time with you. I like being around you. I know that I probably shouldn't, that you don't think about me like that. I know that but I still do."

Looking at him she studied him realizing that he was serious about what he said, this wasn't a joke or a prank or anything like that he was absolutely serious about this. Seeing in his downcast eyes she could tell that he was preparing for rejection. It had been a constant in his life for so long that he expected it in everything now. Silently she made a decision, reaching over to him she lifted his head so he was looking directly at her she said "I don't know what to say. I don't know if I like you like that, I've never really thought about it." As she was saying this she saw his eyes become wet as he struggled to keep control of his emotions. "But that doesn't mean that I won't let myself find out." She said as she slowly leaned down to kiss him on the lips.

When the kiss ended he looked up at her in shock. "Why?" he asked as his voice broke.

"You are very important to me Naruto. I don't know if what I am feeling for you is love but I am willing to find out." After a short pause she gave a short laugh "I don't know what you see in me. You are a handsome young man, I have seen some of the girls looking at you, why you want me when I am so much older than you is something that I don't understand but I don't know if I want to. If you're really serious about this than we can start dating but you have to know that this has to stay private. The people won't understand seeing someone as young as you with someone my age."

With a look of pure joy on his face Naruto nodded his head in understanding before he impulsively reached up and pulled her face down for a much longer kiss than before.

End Flashback

Rejoining the couple on the couch in Naruto's apartment, Naruto turned his head to look at the woman he loved a woman who he now knew loved him too. After looking at her for a moment he reached and pulled her head over to kiss her, before long the kiss progressed to making out with tongues in each other's mouths'. A seeming eternity later they broke away from each other with faces flushed.

"I love you," Tsunade said quietly.

"I love you too," he replied in kind. "I wish…" he started before stopping knowing that what he wanted to say could never happen.

"What? What do you wish?"

"Nothing." He answered quickly.

"Naruto tell me."

With a sigh he said "I wish I could be with you openly, I wish I could have you for forever, I wish for more than we have, but most I wish that I could have you as my wife, to be able to say that you chose me, to be able to show that I am yours."

With her eyes wide and tears forming in her eyes she whispered "Naruto…" Shocked that he cared for her this much.

"I know that it can never happen, I know that no one would accept us but it is still what I wish."

"Naruto, I know you love me but I can ever give you what you want. I can never give you a family."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"I mean I am too old to have children Naruto. I could never let you become a father. Besides I will die long before you do. I am much older than you, by the time you are my age I will have died of old age already." She said in a sad voice. "If it was only the ridicule of the people I would say yes."

That is not true boy. The Kyuubi interrupted.

Mentally Naruto replied 'Huh Kyuubi?'

What she said is not completely true.

'What do you mean?'

You could be together if you wanted to boy.

'How?'

You are now half-demon. If you claim her as your mate she cold become whatever age she wished and be able to live as long you will.

'Why are you telling me this?'

She is a strong woman and would make a good mate for you. She would be capable of giving you strong kits. I can only live through you now that we have become one being, the children you would produce would make good heirs.

'How would I claim her as my mate?'

Simple. The next time you mate with her it will happen if she is willing. I will take care of the rest. There are some side effects though. If you do this she will be changed though.

'Changed how?'

She will become like you, a hanyou. She will live as long as you and be able to heal like you do, she will also become much more powerful than she already is. Plus it would have the added side effect of allowing her to make her body go back to when she was as young as she appears to be now, making her capable of producing kits again.

'That's all? She will still be the same other than that? It won't cause her pain will it?'

There will be no other side effects other than the ones I listed. The process will cause some pain but nothing that she won't be able to handle and the pain only last a few minutes. One thing that is important though kit, she must be aware of this, she must do this willingly or nothing will happen.

'I understand.' Naruto said as he finished the conversation with the Kyuubi. Coming back to the present he saw Tsunade was looking at him with concern.

"What's wrong Tsunade-chan?"

"What happened with you? You just drifted off."

Realizing what she was talking about Naruto said "I guess I should tell you."

"Tell me what?" Tsunade said in confusion.

"When the Kyuubi's chakra merged with mine, he did not go away completely."

"What do you mean?"

"Kyuubi's mind stayed. He still can talk to me. He was talking to me just now."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't want to worry you. Kyuubi can't do anything other than talk to me, he can't take over my mind or anything like that, so it didn't seem important."

Still somewhat angry with him she said "Don't ever hide something like that from me again. I want to know these things."

"I promise Tsunade-chan."

"Now what did Kyuubi want to talk to you about?"

"He was explaining that if we really wanted to that we could get married or become mates as he calls it."

"What do you mean?"

"He said that if we wanted to that the next time we make love he can make you my mate."

"What do you mean make me your mate?"

"He could make you into a hanyou like me. It would make you stronger and give you the same regenerative abilities as me. It would also let you make your body the same age as it appears right now so you wouldn't need the genjutsu you use. The last thing it would do is make you live as long as I will since you would become a hanyou like me."

With a look of disbelief on her face she said "This is all true, right? This isn't some joke? You can really do this?"

Slowly he replied "Yes."

"I would really become 25 years old again?"

"Yes."

"So I could have children if we wanted to?"

"Yes, that is one of the things he said. He said that it would make you capable to give me a strong heir."

Sitting there with a shocked look on her face she eventually said "If this is what you really want we can do this. I would love to become your wife."

"You mean it?" Naruto asked with a hopeful look on his face.

Smiling with a look of love in her eyes she replied "Yes."

With a look of unmatched joy plastered on his face Naruto kissed Tsunade, hard. Before long their earlier passion was renewed. Naruto soon began to use his hands, running them along her back and eventually settling them on her butt, giving it a light squeeze. With equal passion Tsunade began running her hands along his chest.

Before long Tsunade had begun to take off his shirt so she could better access to his well muscled body. Naruto removed his hands from her butt only to place them on her well endowed chest lightly massaging her breasts causing her to moan into his mouth. Slowly Naruto began to undo her shirt leaving her chest bear as she didn't need to use a bra with the type of shirt she wore. Continuing to massage her breasts they were both moaning into each other's mouths. Pushing her onto her back Naruto slowly began to kiss her neck, her shoulders, the valley between her breasts and her breasts before he began to suck on her right nipple while massaging her other breast with his hand causing Tsunade to throw her head back and moan his name loudly. Naruto began to use his tongue flick, lick and suck on her nipple reducing her to only being able to moan in ecstasy. Slowly he switched breasts all the while kissing her running his hands over her body.

Regaining some control Tsunade used her hands to rub his back and his butt especially forcing him to groan into her breast causing delightful shivers to run through her. She then moved her hands to the front of his pants feeling his erection through the fabric. Using one hand to rub his manhood she used the other to undo his belt and begin taking off his pants leaving him in only his boxers. Taking note of how far they had progressed Naruto removed his hands from her breasts and picked her up to carry her into the bedroom while moving his lips back to hers and kissing her deeply as they made their way onto the bed. Setting her down he moved his head down to slowly rain kisses upon her chest and stomach before he got down to her pants. He used his hands to remove them as he continued to rain kisses down her stomach. Finally removing her pants she was left clad in only a pair of black thong panties that framed her ass perfectly. Moving his head down began to kiss her inner thighs.

"Naruuuto!" she moaned as he teased her.

Smiling in satisfaction he continued to kiss her inner thighs foe several more minutes before he removed her panties. Now having free access to her pussy he saw that she was dripping as he began to kiss the lips. Slowly extending his tongue he licked the seam of her lips going up to her clit. Flicking his tongue across her clit she bucked her hips forcing his face deeper into the junction between her thighs. Using his tongue he began to suck on her clit as he used his fingers to penetrate her. Now using his lips to suck on her clit he forced his tongue into her pussy along with his fingers bringing her closer to orgasm. Moments later she erupted in ecstasy, her legs clamping down on his head as her juices onto his tongue and into his mouth.

Recovering from the orgasm he had just given her, she gripped his shoulders and pulled him up to kiss him on the lips all the while tasting herself on his lips. Breaking the kiss she rolled him over and began to kiss down his chest and stomach just as he had done to her. Seeing how aroused he was she rubbed her hand along the fabric of his boxers bringing him closer to the edge. Stopping that torture just before he came she slowly removed his boxers dropping them onto the floor beside the bed before she began kissing the area around his balls. Slowly she began to suck on each of his balls in turn before planting a feather light kiss on the tip of his penis. She proceeded to lick his cock from base to tip causing him to moan her name. A moment later she swallowed his cock, using her tongue to suck on the bottom of his cock. She proceeded to suck him off forcing him deeper into her mouth until he reached the back of her throat where she started to hum creating an unbelievable sensation quickly bringing him orgasm as emptied his balls in her throat forcing her to swallow as she continued to milk him for everything he had. Only removing him from her mouth after he finished she slowly slid forward up his body dragging her breasts over him as she brought her head to his to give him an oxygen depraving kiss.

Breaking the kiss once he had run out of air Naruto said in a passion filled voice "Tsunade, there was something I forgot to tell you about the mating thing."

"Huh," she replied in a like tone.

"Kyuubi said it would hurt some for the process to take place. But he also said it wouldn't be too bad and that it would only last a moment."

"I already told you I want this, I am willing to take a little pain to be with you."

Hearing that Naruto placed the tip of his cock at her entrance before slowly filling her with his cock. His movement caused Tsunade a moment of unbearable ecstasy as she urged him to go faster. Not heading her request he continued to slowly pump into her bringing her closer to climax. "Narutooo, I'm gonna come. Please… please… faster." Deciding that he had brought her close enough and wanted to come at the same time she did so it would hopefully help with the pain he began pounding into her faster and harder. Pulling out until just the tip was inside he would slam back into her quickly bringing himself close to eruption.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Tsunade yelled as she came and screamed as both agony and ecstasy filled her completing their mating.

"Me too, I'm coming!" he yelled at the same time as he screamed out in ecstasy. Coming back quickly from his passion filled state he noticed that Tsunade was still in pain, pulling her into his arms he held onto her as the changes came about. The whole time he whispered endearments into her ear until a few moments later the pain subsided.

"It's all done Tsunade-chan. It's over." He whispered as he began to give her small kisses.

"I know love. I'm ok now." She said responding to his kisses.

"So you're now my mate?" He asked with a grin.

"I am. I will always be your mate." She replied with a soft smile adorning her face.

"Tsunade-chan release the genjutsu I want to see you without it."

Releasing the illusion she noticed no change in her appearance. Proof that the mating had been successful.

"You're beautiful," Naruto whispered in awe. He knew that she didn't look any different than normal but now that this was her real form he thought she looked even more beautiful.

Blushing at the praise she just laid in his arms as they slowly fell asleep.


End file.
